


The Bigfoot Motel

by cctinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bigfoot - Freeform, Bigfoot Motel, Biting, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Here we go, I LOVE DYING AND BEING DEAD, I hate tagging, Kind of a plot, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, This was only supposed to be one chapter, gay shit, i hope you never read or see or even hear of this, im so sorry, is that an EMF Detector in your pocket?, look what you make me do, ok thanks, or are you just happy to see me?, shane and ryan pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cctinsley/pseuds/cctinsley
Summary: The boys wake up to a situation, and having some spare time on their hands, they can afford to take care of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraphs have kind of messed up for me so if you see that too I'll try fix it!!

The Bigfoot Motel. An exciting place to stay the night, if you actually cared about things like that. Shane didn’t. He expressed it in a joking manner to Ryan when they arrived at the motel.

 

“This is the one chance we get to stay someplace nice.” He said as he trundled his suitcase towards the entrance to the motel, accepting his fate.

“It was supposed to be fun!”

 

Ryan had booked the rooms to fit their days off work, but that happened to be one of the busier times of the year. He was only able to get one room, with only one double bed. So sticking to authenticity, Ryan insisted that it was he and Shane who spent the night in the Motel. Shane didn’t mind that part, he was going to have Ryan all to himself.

The rest of the crew dropped off some spare cameras and microphones in case they wanted to record something in their absence. Probably not, as this venue was not “haunted”. The only place they’ll be recording is in the forest while actually searching for the notorious Bigfoot.

When they all left for the “less commercial” motel a few minutes down the street, Ryan sighed in relief before grabbing Shane and kissing him. Hard.

“Y’know I’m getting kind of sick of hiding our relationship, can we tell them soon?” Ryan asked his secret boyfriend. They had been dating for about three months, but hadn’t told anyone, bar Steven, and their family members.

Shane smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it’ll be good to finally get it out there.” He leant down and pecked Ryan’s cheek. They both smiled and then turned to unpack their suitcases.

It was already quite late and dark outside when they had arrived, so they both quickly got changed into comfier clothing and settled in for the night. Ryan took the left side of the bed, closer to the door, and Shane took the right, closer to the window. They had slept in the same bed before while in their secretive relationship, not just in places for filming like the Waverly Hills Sanatorium, but also back in LA when Ryan was particularly spooked after recordings.

Ryan pulled the covers over them tightly so that no heat would escape. Sure, the Bigfoot Motel was nice enough in most aspects, but it was still freezing. Shane shivered and snuggled further into the blankets. They were both facing each other, only a few inches apart however Shane felt that the distance was still too far and shifted closer to Ryan, pulling him into a nuzzling position. 

Soon, they both warmed up enough to easily drift into unconsciousness. 

 

Ryan awoke the next morning at exactly 7:27am, an hour and a half before they had to meet the rest of the crew for breakfast and start their busy Bigfoot schedule. His legs were entangled with Shane’s, they were still in the position they had fallen asleep in, too tired to move, even in sleep. His head was tucked under Shane’s chin, resting on his collar bone. Ryan wondered for a split second how dead Shane’s arm must be if he has been lying on it all night. 

Shane didn’t seem to let on, as he soon woke too. He stretched his free arm, the left one, and rubbed his eyes. “Mornin’” he murmured and planted a quick kiss to Ryan’s forehead.

Ryan groaned as he also stretched out his arms and then leaned up to give Shane a proper “mornin’ kiss”. He didn’t care about the morning breath, as his mind was on something else.

“Is that an EMF Detector in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Shane smirked against the kiss. Ryan groaned again and adjusted his position slightly to make it more comfortable for him.

“You wanna help a guy out?” Ryan questioned, this wasn’t the first time he and Shane had woken up to this situation. This wasn’t the first time they had resolved the situation either.

He kissed Shane harder in order to prove a point. Shane pulled away slightly, “At least we don’t have to meet them until 9… What do you think you’ll have for breakfast?” Shane was teasing him. His hand had slithered down to Ryan’s waist, thumbing the edge of his boxers resting on his defined hip bone.

Ryan groaned as his hips jerked forward, “You know what I want.” He said in a low, gravelly, sleep filled voice that sent shivers down Shane’s spine. He moved his hand so that he was softly palming Ryan’s erection. 

The smaller man ran his hands up Shane’s shirt, grasping at the material and moaned against his mouth, “God, Shane… More…”

Shane just smirked.

He moved his hand slightly upwards, again on the band of his boxers. Ryan rutted his hips against Shane’s leg again, trying to get more friction like before. Shane played with the edge of Ryan’s boxers, teasing him as they continued to lazily make out.

“Ugh, Sh-Shane please,” Ryan pleaded, his breathing heavy. Shane slipped his hand past the waistband, and slowly continued to move down until he reached his boyfriend’s hard, leaking member. He gripped it and slowly began moving his hand up and down the shaft.

Ryan’s hands gripped his shirt tighter as he got closer and closer to his climax.

“Go- God, Shane, I’m close- I’m so close…” he pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. He looked up at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes. Shane continued to stroke lazily, Ryan occasionally bucking his hips into Shane’s hands. He brought his head down and rested his forehead on Ryan’s, before beginning to utter quiet words of encouragement.

“C’mon Ryan, you’re doin’ so good for me,” Ryan closed his eyes. 

“You look so good like this, so good while I jerk you off,” Ryan rolls his hips.

“You gonna come? Gonna come on my hand?” Ryan pants harder and nods his head in silent agreement as Shane’s strokes increase in speed. He feels the fire being fueled by Shane’s touch as he strokes and twists and squeezes Ryan’s cock. “Come for me, Ryan.”

And Ryan does. He comes, spurting his warm liquid over Shane’s hand, still in his boxer briefs. The breath was knocked out of him by the intensity of the orgasm. He moans loudly as he releases, his cock twitching one final time, and Ryan goes slack against Shane’s body.

It was as if he were sleeping again. 

Shane smiled as he saw Ryan’s relaxed and totally blissful face. He wiped the come off his hand, pecked Ryan on the top of his head once more and slowly untangled himself from both Ryan’s legs and the pile of blankets and sheets enclosing them in the heat. 

Shane checked the time. They still had an hour, and that hour could be spent doing a multitude of things, but Shane had one idea that he was particularly fond of…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane continues what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is a bit more explicit than the last. one more chapter after this one!

A few minutes later, after Ryan had recovered from their previous activities, they were back in make out mode. Shane was straddling Ryan’s thighs as Ryan sat on the bed, his head resting on the headboard. The duo were less tired now, so they weren’t as sloppy in their actions.

Shane ran his hands up and down Ryan’s sides as he attacked his mouth with his own. Ryan shivered and pulled away so he could breathe. Shane continued his assault, this time moving onto Ryan’s neck, kissing and sucking while Ryan quietly moaned at the feeling. 

He moved his way down his boyfriend’s torso, their pyjama shirts long gone. Ryan grinded up against Shane, causing a guttural groan to emerge from the larger man’s throat. Ryan grinned at the response, happy that he could give Shane such pleasure. Ryan’s hands were everywhere, moving from gripping the pillow his head rested on, to his own hair, and then to Shane’s hair as his head moved around his waistline.

Shane moved back up to Ryan’s face and looked him directly in the eye, “I take back what I said about this Motel. You were right. This is fun.” 

Ryan grinned and pulled Shane down to kiss him again, “God I can’t wait to do that without worrying about anyone seeing.” They kissed again, both feeling the other smiling against their mouth. 

“Hopefully we’d be in a less compromising position if anyone were to see,” Shane retorted, to which Ryan let out a small laugh.

Shane pulled back and shifted their positions. He was now in between Ryan’s muscular thighs, grinning down at the smaller man. He held the bottle and small square packet in his hand, and Ryan quickly assisted him in discarding the rest of their clothes. Their kisses were now desperate as one prepared the other, their slick lengths rubbing needful against each other. 

Shane was quick to roll the condom on, his breathing heavy as he carefully lined himself up with Ryan’s now slick hole. Both men let out groans and sighs of relief and pleasure, Shane felt fulfilled at the hot, wet tightness of Ryan, and Ryan just felt full. He pushed all the way in until he bottomed out, waiting a few seconds before Ryan became impatient.  
“Shane, move.” He commanded. Shane obeyed.

He began thrusting at a slow but confident pace, eventually building up the speed until he was snapping quickly into Ryan. There were Ryan’s hands again. Gripping the pillow. Gripping his own hair. Gripping Shane’s hair. Shane grabbed Ryan by the hips, the smaller man gasping as Shane pulled him further down the bed, but closer toward him. This was to give Shane room to grasp Ryan’s wrists and pin them above his head. One large hand was enough to hold both securely, which left the other free to reach down and stroke Ryan’s member.

Ryan arched his back and rocked his hips as best he could in time to Shane’s rough but firm thrusts, moans and groans escaping him as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Shane was panting heavily as he continued his pace. He leant down to kiss his boyfriend, releasing his wrists as his own hips began to stutter, also feeling the warm knotted feeling in his gut. Ryan’s (now free) hands moved up to Shane’s hair again, gripping it tightly as he came, moaning into the other man’s mouth. His seed spilled over his chest and Shane’s hand. Shane carried him through his orgasm, his hips stuttering more and more with every thrust. With every thrust he grew closer and closer toward the edge.

He moved his mouth to Ryan’s shoulder and bit down as he climaxed, silencing the moan which Bigfoot in the forest probably would have heard. His hips rocked forward a few more times before coming to a stop. They waited a few seconds, coming down from their highs. Shane nuzzled his head into Ryan’s neck and then rolled back to his side of the bed, discarding the condom into the nearby bin. 

Heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard for the next few minutes. They both looked at each other in fondness and smiled.

"We should get going now."


End file.
